1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a full-duplex wireless communication system that allows simultaneous bi-directional transmission and reception, more particularly to a method for selecting transmitting and receiving antennas in a full-duplex MIMO system based on channel information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Full-duplex communication technology involves performing transmissions and receptions simultaneously at a node and theoretically can improve the capacity of a system twofold compared to existing half-duplex communication technology, which uses time resources or frequency resources divided in an orthogonal manner.
However, this property of both transmission and reception occurring simultaneously within the node may result in strong self-interference. In this context, various methods aimed at improving the performance of full-duplex communication by eliminating self-interference have been proposed and implemented in software and hardware form. One such example can be found in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1386654.
In a conventional half-duplex communication system, the transmitting and receiving groups are fixed, since only transmission is possible for an antenna of the transmitting end, and only reception is possible for an antenna of the receiving end.
In contrast, in a full-duplex communication system, various transmitting and receiving antenna groups are possible, since each node is capable of performing both transmission and reception.
The technique for selecting the transmitting and receiving antennas by considering all possible permutations and selecting the best group, as proposed for existing full-duplex single-antenna wireless communication systems, entails an excessively high level of complexity to be employed in a MIMO system.
As such, there is a need for research on techniques for selecting transmitting and receiving antennas in a full-duplex communication system that can improve performance while keeping complexity at a minimum.